


Random SCPs me and my friends make. I just write them.

by orphan_account



Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As you can tell by the title, these are just random SCPs me and my friends create when we are bored. I just happen to write them down and stuff, but why not post it here so I'm not just writing for no reason? So, enjoy i guess!
Kudos: 2





	1. Log 5001/SCP-5001/"Amélie"

Recorded by Dr. 11111 Crane  
If file is lost or reported as terminated, please contact Dr. 1111 111111

Item #: SCP-5001

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: 

There are no official standard containment procedures for SCP-5001. SCP-5001 does not have a designated area, but instead stays and sleeps in Dr. 111111s office. SCP-5001 stays within most neutral areas. While it is allowed to travel to all areas, it tends to stay in areas where SCP personnel are less dangerous and active. SCP-5001 does not need any guard or personnel assistance, but if a containment breach in any area is to happen, any 2 foundation level 3 guards are to protect SCP-5001 at all times until containment of the breach is complete.

Description: 

SCP-500 has the appearance of a 17-18 year old girl roughly about 1.3 meters tall and weighing about 68 Lbs. The low weight on SCP-5001 has been noted and is to be monitored. A physical is to be administered every 3 months to keep tabs on SCP-5001’s physical health. As far as physical appearances go, SCP-5001has waist long dark blue hair and green eyes. Its skin is pale and fair, with no signs of damage. SCP-5001 is described by most personnel as “a normal high school teenager.” SCP-5001 has the ability to grant any wish or desire a person has, no matter how big or small the requests are. Multiple tests have been conducted in attempts to find SCP-5001’s granting limits, but so far, no limits have been recorded. Even with having this ability, SCP-5001 shows no signs of showing it off. 56 recorded tests of requesting items from SCP-5001 include asking for a stuffed toy, a cup of water, a piece of string, a clipboard, a hair bow, an Expo marker, a handful of sugar, a teaspoon measure, a book detailing the adventures of James and the giant peach, a dictionary, an empty glass jar, a wooden chair, a doll, etc. No matter the object requested from SCP-5001, it is always able to make the object appear from seemingly nowhere, puzzling researchers and foundation staff.

Addendum 5001.1:

Discovery

SCP-5001 was discovered in the city of Sheridan located halfway between Yellowstone Park and Mount Rushmore, in Wyoming. It was found working the front desk of dddd, a psychic shop. While the manager, the “psychic” proved to be fraud, SCP-5001, who was 14 at the time, proved her abilities as true, and willingly entered Foundation custody.

Document SCP-5001a (regarding incident 5001-01): 

On December 6, 2003, Agent Jamie 11111 asked SCP-5001 for a “caterpillar in a jar.” explaining to SCP-5001 that she missed her daughter, and her daughter always loved watching the caterpillars turn from their form to a butterfly. SCP-5001 then proceed to reach into its bra and pull out a glass mason jar containing a live monarch butterfly caterpillar. The jar and insect were confiscated and studied. The insect was tested to be in perfect health and condition, turning into a healthy monarch butterfly roughly three weeks after the incident.

Addendum 5001h: 

After the publication and review of Document SCP-5001a, more testing over SCP-5001’s unknown ability of being able to retrieve live organisms upon request are suggested in future tests.

Addendum 5001i: 

Agent Grant 111111 requested from SCP-5001 a “live goldfish in a small glass cube”. Upon this request, SCP-5001 opened a random desk drawer in Agent Grants office and proceed to pull the live goldfish and glass cube from the desk drawer before politely giving the cube to Agent Grant and closing the desk drawer. Studinging the desk drawer as an answer to SCP-5001’s ability has proved useless.

Addendum 5001j: 

SCP-5001 was requested to provide a “hand”. SCP-5001 displayed a disgusted expression and produced a fake rubber joke hand from its shoe. When asked again by researchers if it could produce a live hand, SCP-5001 refused the request. Attempts to request any more human body parts from SCP-5001 only result in it providing fake rubber or marble limbs. Any attempts to request any live human parts have been denied by SCP-5001.

Addendum 5001k: 

While SCP-5001 has a problem with providing human limbs, it does not have a problem producing parts of other SCP-personnel.

Addendum 5001l: 

Dr. Bright is not allowed to request any form of sexual item or toy from SCP-5001.

Addendum 5001l edit: 

Dr. Bright is not allowed to request anything from SCP-5001 after requesting a “piece of dat ass”. In which SCP-5001 proceed to give him the meat from a donkey's behind.

Addendum 5001m:

More testing is waiting to be approved. Expect future updates when approved.


	2. Log 5019/SCP-5019/"Stiches"

Recorded by Dr. 11111 Ronald  
If file is lost or reported as terminated, please contact Dr. 11111 1111

Item #: SCP-5019

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures:

SCP-5019 is to be contained in a standard medium sized humanoid cell. SCP-5019 is permitted to be outside of containment whenever she pleases, though she has been given a curfew from between 8:00 AM - 11:00 PM. While SCP-5019 is permitted to leave containment between these times, she is forbidden from entering Area’s 93, 50, 58, 63, and 43. Interactions between SCP-5019 and other SCP’s or also forbidden. All levels of personnel are allowed to interact with SCP-5019.

Description:

SCP-5019 has the appearance of a 18-19 year old woman with extremely long red hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. SCP-5019 wears a long sleeve pink undershirt and a long flowing green dress over it, along with knee high white socks and brown close toed shoes. SCP-5019, also known as “Stitches” has the ability to cure illnesses and change ones appearance by stitching with a needle and thread much like a quilt or a doll maker. Subjects after these procedures report feeling, “better than before”. SCP-5019’s surgerys have a 99.9% survival rate. The closets SCP-5019 has ever gotten to accidentally killing something during her procedures was a 6 year old cat. Though the cat survived, SCP-5019 showed immense remorse and guilt for the animals almost death. Any stitching done by SCP-5019 to an animal or human remain visible on the subject unless SCP-5019 uses a different color of her thread. One subject has a scar removal surgery done by SCP-5019, in which she used a tan skin colored thread to sew with. At the end of the procedure, it was very difficult to see the stitching. While she mostly uses skin tone colors on human subjects, SCP-5019 herself has black stich marks all over her forearms which reach from the middle of her upper arm to her wrists. When asked how they got there, all SCP-5019 would respond with, “oh, I just fixed myself.”. Personality wise, there have been no recorded instances of any anger or hostility within the entire time SCP-5019 has been contained within the SCPF. SCP-5019 is very calm and is described as “very nice and caring” by D-Class subjects and personnel after coming into contact with SCP-5019. Personnel have also reported feeling more content and happy after leaving a conversation with SCP-5019 then when they started. SCP-5019 has also been documented for being very observant and being able to remember little details. One incident includes personal 11111 1111111 telling SCP-5019 that their wife planned to give birth to their first child in a week. SCP-5019 surprising memorised and retained this information and asked Drhbd about their child, asking if the baby was healthy, gender, etc. SCP-5019 has also shown great interest in the person lives and well being of personnel. 

Addendum 5019.1: 

Discovery

SCP-5019 was found in a Morcote in the south western parts of Switzerland. She was located in a doll making store as an apprentice of 1111 111111. As SCP-5019 has told personnel, 111111 was not a kind man, in her words. Signs of abuse and other foul treatment were theroised to happen. After the discovery of SCP-5019’s miracle surgerys, she willingly entered Foundation custody.

The following interview was conducted by Dr. Jenny Crane during the initial investigation.

Interviewer: Dr. John Crane  
Interviewee: SCP-5019  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
[BEGIN LOG]

DR. Crane: Alright. (sits across from SCP-5019) Where to begin. My name is Dr. Jenny Crane. I am part of the staff here at the Foundation, and i just want to ask you a couple questions. Is that alright Miss?

SCP-5019: (she sounds hesitant)Yes, yes, that is alright.

DR. Crane: Alright, shall we begin? First question I want to ask is just to tell me about your life.

SCP-5019: My life? Do you mean my life in the present?

Dr. Crane: No, no, i mean, well...tell me how you started getting into doll making, and eventually, your pecurler surgerys.

SCP-5019: Well..i guess it started when i was 11..my dad made dolls for a living. You see, my family wasn't rich, and it was hard to get enough money to feed us for the month. My mother was...a greedy woman. She would spend and spend our money like it grew on trees. She refused to work most of the time..and so I decided to look for a job to try and help my father…(long pause)poor father...he must have felt so tired and weighed down...having to carry the burden of a spoiled swine of a wife..and a worthless daughter on his shoulders..

Dr. Crane: That sounds very harsh..tell me more about your family, was it a kind environment?

SCP-5019: Oh, no, no(pauses)...home was everything but kind..my fathers wife was unpleasant to be around..Oh, I remember her always yelling about how I needed to make more money, buy her things in the market, cook and clean..

Dr. Crane: (leans back in her chair)That all sounds very harsh...your childhood sounds really rough. Moving away from your childhood, when did you start your surgery’s? 

SCP-5019: Well, I first started on myself..I used to be very..unhappy. And, as you have probably concluded Mr. Crane, i turned to unpleasant measures for comfort. I didn't like the scares, how they stared back at me whenever I looked at them..with judging eyes...so i, at my young age, look at my dolls i made, looked at my arm, and thought,(motions with her hands) “If I can fix a felt toy with a needle and thread, why cant i fix this?”

Dr. Crane: That sounds extremely painful to do on yourself.

SCP-5019: Oh, it was! I can still remember the feeling of needle digging into flesh..it's why i don't like anybody I help being awake..it would keep me awake at night knowing someone felt what I felt. But when I was finished with the first stitch on the first scar, it..worked! It didn't hurt anymore..i was satisfied..i was alive..and that sparked my talent.

Dr. Crane: It's become apparent you have used this ability on humans before coming here-

SCP-5019: Oh, yes! I did my practices as a behind the scenes job. I got paid well for it. Rich people would come to get their faces stitched to look perfect. Men would come to get these broad muscles to impress the woman, and woman would come to make their lips fuller and noses smaller..(pauses) I never liked doing those kinds of sugurys...i rather help the poor man with the limp leg then the rich woman who wants beauty.

DR. Crane: Really? Why is that?

SCP-5019: Well, in Switzerland, they have an unrealistic idea of beauty, much like..Thailand, or Korea. Pale skin, colored hair, large eyes, skinny legs, full lips, unrealistic body proportions. It was all so..uncanny, and impossible to achieve. Even if you managed to reach this sort of look, the results are so..freakish! Like some sort of snow white barbie doll.

Dr. Crane: Well, if the beauty standards are what you say they are, then you fit in with it, right? You don't look freakish to me.

SCP-5019: (shakes her head multiple times) Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I am no where near beauty! The utter thought of being beautiful doesn't belong anywhere near me. I am below average at best.

Dr. Crane: I see…(pauses) Well Miss, that's all the time we have im afraid. Thank you for your cooperation. The staff here will make sure your comfort is a top priority while you are here. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask anyone you please.(she gets up and starts to leave)

SCP-5019: Yes..I will remember that.

[END LOG]

Interview note: SCP-5019 is easy to talk to. She responds well to questions, and a question for her to respond to negativity has yet to happen. Though i felt she has a hard time talking about her life, or she has some pent up bitterness towards people of her past. We should avoid probing questions if such is the case. I have also noted during the interview it was implied that the stitches she “fixed” on her arms are not injuries of accident but in fact are self harmed. We should watch SCP-5019 actions closely, and if any suicidal actions or symptoms are displayed, we should take action immediately.

Addendum 5019.2:

SCP-5019 was given a dog, pug breed, and asked to repair a limp in the dogs leg. SCP-5019 seemed a little hesitant at the request, but accepted nonetheless. Dr. John Crane, along with personnel 11111 and 1111 present, observed SCP-5019 as she worked. The first noted action was SCP-5019 comforting the dog. Dr. Crane reported that SCP-5019 was telling the dog exactly what she planned to do in detail. It is unknown if this is a habit, but it was one of the stages of her process nonetheless. After she was done, she reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a tiny suryng filled with an unknown liquid, injecting it into the dog. The dog, after a few seconds, went to sleep, and SCP-5019 started her surgery process. She first pulled out multiple sand colors of thread, comparing them to the fur on the dog's leg until she found a color she was satisfied with. She then pulled out a scalpel, and started to cut a small rectangle on the dogs leg. While Dr. Crane was interested in seeing this part of the procedure, SCP-5019 insisted they look away until she was sewing the dog back up or she wouldn't continue. They complied. When they looked back, SCP-5019 was in the process of stitching the dogs leg back up, using the sand colored thread. When she was finished, she waited. When asked by Dr. Crane what SCP-5019 was waiting for, she responded with, “im waiting for the puppy to wake up Mr.” When the dog did awake, it no longer had a limp, meaning SCP-5019’s operation was a success.

Addendum 5019.3: 

Further test subjects should be given to SCP-5019. This request has yet to be approved.


	3. Log 5018/SCP-5018/"Duplicating Leaf"

Recorded by Dr. 11111 Nevermind  
If file is lost or reported as terminated, please contact Dr. 11111 11111

Item #: SCP-5018

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: 

SCP-5018 is contained in a standard object containment cell. Under no circumstance is any foundation personnel allowed to come into direct contact with SCP-5018. The containment is to be guarded by level 3 armed guards at all times to avoid any interactions between SCP-5018 and any foundation personnel or other SCPs. SCP-5018 has also shown to be very immune to damage.

Special Containment Procedures update: 

SCP-5018 is to be suspended using two suction and blowing fans under and above it to prevent SCP-5018 from duplicating the floor of the containment after it managed to duplicate the entire facility flooring.

Description:

SCP-5018 has the appearance of a maple leaf and its color is described as an ashy orange. Its size is 8 inches long by 6 inches wide, an average size for the particular species of leaves. SCP-5018 has the ability to duplicate and clone anything that comes into direct contact with it. It can duplicate organic and inorganic objects. Any organic clones created by SCP-5018 are to be contained and classified as SCP-5018-2.

Addendum 5018a:

Dr. 11111 1111 touched the leaf and in a recorded 2.389 seconds, a clone of Dr. 11111 was created. The clone itself looked confused, looking around the room and yelling loudly. Dr. 11111 also started yelling upon seeing another him in the room. Other foundation staff quickly calmed the situation and took the clone to its respected containment. Dr. 11111 was fine after the test.

Addendum 5018b: 

Agent 1111 touched the leaf with the tip of her finger. Instead of a full clone of Agent 1111, it instead created the top half(head and shoulders only) of the agent. The blood from the slice wound was tested and an exact DNA match between the clone and Agent 1111 was conformed.

Addendum 5018c: 

A coffee mug was placed directly on SCP-5018. In exactly 2.387 seconds, an exact replica of the coffee mug was created.

Addendum 5018c: After the creation of the half clone, all testing with SCP-5018 has been halted until further notice.


	4. Log 5015/SCP-5015/"Pot Hat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I've decided to go ahead and take anyones suggestions. So if any of you have some sort of prompt or random thing, ill go ahead and write a log for it and all. Just comment your suggestions whenever you feel like it.

Recorded by Dr. 111111 Nevermind  
If file is lost or reported as terminated, please contact Dr. 11111 111111

Item #: SCP-5015

Object Class: Safe

Object Class Update: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures:

SCP-5015 is contained within a standard object containment cell. SCP-5015 is to be monitored by one or two level 2 guards at all times. No foundation personnel are allowed to go within 2 meters of SCP-5015 unless a test has been approved by the 11111111 11111111.

Description:

SCP-5015 is a stainless steel metal pot with a handle and no lid. If a person stands within the radius of a meter from SCP-5015, they will get the irresistible urge to put SCP-5015 on their head and wear it like a hat. Any attempts to remove SCP-5015 from its wearer causes the subject wearing it to run away. If SCP-5015 is successfully removed from a subject, the person will do anything within their power to get SCP-5015 back to keep wearing it. One incident included a subject harming a member of foundation staff who was holding the subject down after SCP-5015 had been removed from the subjects head. Because of this incident, SCP-5015 was moved from Safe class to Euclid.

Addendum 5015a:

D class personnel D-835876 was asked to approach SCP-5015. Upon getting about 2 feet away from SCP-5015, D-835876 immediately put SCP-5015 on their head. D-835876 was questioned by researchers about how they felt, in which D-835876 responded with: “I feel fine. Though I probably look like a fucking idiot.” After questioning, guards attempted to remove SCP-5015 from D-835876. D-835876 immediately resisted the actions and it took a total of 5 minutes to sedate D-835876 enough to remove SCP-5015. D-835876 currently resides in 1111111, where researchers have reported D-835876 still screaming that they need SCP-5015 back.

Addendum 5015b: 

[REDACTED]

Addendum 5015c: 

Testing has been halted by the 1111111 111111. Further testing of SCP-5015 has yet to be approved.

Addendum 5015d: 

Dr. Bright is not allowed to give new personnel a bag of apple seeds and tell them to approach SCP-5015 under the idea that, "They will become Johnny Appleseed."


	5. Addendum 570987 regarding Dr. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a joke

Addendum 570987 regarding Dr. Bright:

-Dr. Bright is not allowed to request any sort of bodily fluids from SCP-5001.  
-Dr. Bright is not allowed to request a female D-class subject to interact with SCP-5018 under the plead that, “It would be so hot if there were more than one.”  
-Dr. Bright is not allowed to request M/F pornography from SCP-5001.  
This also includes SCP pornography.  
And M/M amd F/F pornography.  
You know what, just never ask for any kind of pornography, ever.  
-Even though it was funny the first time, Dr. Bright is not allowed to say “Snitches get stitches” around SCP-5019, its getting really annoying.  
-Dr. Bright is not allowed to request “penis enlargement pills” from SCP-5001.  
This includes Viagra.  
And any other sexual enhancing medicine.  
-Even if Dr. Bright is a doctor, he is not allowed to dignose anyone with “The big gay.”  
He can not do this with SCP’s either.  
Yes Bright, even Cain.  
-Dr. Bright is not allowed to say, “SCP-5018’S GONE KETER” and then place a normal maple leaf in the hall.  
-Dr. Bright is not allowed to show SCP-5019 the “Coraline” movie.  
-Dr. Bright is not allowed to request any of the following things from SCP-5001:  
Meth  
Weed  
Any sort of illegal drug  
Also any legal drugs  
A star  
A “Hot babe”  
Nudes  
1,000 Babies  
1,000 tiger babies  
Any sort of babies  
SCP babies  
Other SCP’s  
-Fuck it, just ban any sort of interaction between SCP-5001 and Dr. Bright, this has gotten out of control.


	6. Log 5078/SCP-5078/"sad child"

Recorded by Dr. 111111 Nevermind  
If file is lost or reported as terminated, please contact Dr. 11111 111111

Item #: SCP-5078

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures:

SCP-5078 is contained within a standard humanoid containment cell guarded by 2 level 3 class guards at all times. SCP-5078 is allowed to travel around the facility, but must be accompanied by at least one level 3 guard at all times. Under no circumstances are any personnel allowed to come into direct contact or be within 5 meters from SCP-5078. The only exception to this procedure is when a containment breach happens near or inside the Area SCP-5078 is at that moment in time. If this happens, guards protecting SCP-5078 are allowed to move exactly 3 meters closer to SCP-5078.

Description:

SCP-5078 is a young female child, estimated to be around 8 or 9 years old. It has a height of 52.5 inches (133.3 cm) and the weight of about 62.0 lb (28.1 kg). It wears a thin light pink nightgown and no shoes. Its hair is a deep brown, eyes are hazel brown with a hint of green on the outside, and its skin is pale with a few imperfect(bruises on its knees and arms and 2 scars on its right shoulder and on the back of its left hand).

SCP-5078 has the ability to make any organism within a 1 meter radius of it cry. SCP-5078’s effects vary depending on the subjects current mental state. If a person is happy when they approach SCP-5078, it will take longer for the effects to kick in and for the subject to start crying. If a subject who is sad approaches SCP-5078, the effects will work faster and the crying the subject experiences will be longer and harder than a subject who was previously happy. It also has shown to work with animals as well. Animals tested have been shown to take less time for the effects to work then on the average human, happy or sad. Animals infected by SCP-5078’s effects will not cry like a normal human, but will instead wine and howler in anyway it can. Animal researchers present during these tests have stated that the wines and cries of the animals are the way that animal displays distress and unhappiness. While it was assumed SCP-5078 only affect humans, it has been determined that it also affects other SCP personnel, and has proven useful in the sedation and containment of other SCP personnel.

SCP-5078 itself is very quiet, only speaking when spoken to, or ordered to speak by personnel. SCP-5078 has shown to have multiple fears including but not limited to, the dark, birds, heights, cramped spaces, and lemons. SCP-5078 has been to several therapists in an attempt for researchers to see if it has some sort of diagnosis that would answer its severe anxiety problems. On April 8, 2005, SCP-5078 was diagnosed with Anxiety Disorder, both Persistent and Excessive, though it has not been diagnosed with Panic Anxiety Disorder. Personnel must take at least 3 psychology and anxiety understanding classes before handling SCP-5078. Despite SCP-5078’s anxiety, it has not shown any hostility towards any staff personnel.  


Discovery:

SCP-5078 was discovered in the city of Princeton in New Jersey. It was found in the storage room of an anthropology class room in Princeton University. The professor, Dr. 11111 111111 claims to have no knowledge of SCP-5078’s presence there, and has been taken into foundation custody for further questioning. It took a total of 3 hours and 46 minutes for foundation personnel to get SCP-5078 into foundation custody. People present at the containment of SCP-5078 have stated that it took that amount of time because “It managed to get itself into a tiny space in between a large cabinet built into the wall and another cabinet filled with mannequins, also built into the wall. We had to coo that thing out of its hiding spot to even get to it.”

Addendum 5078: 

A test was done with 3 subjects to determine any difference in the effects of SCP-5078 had on the subjects depending on what emotions they were thinking. All subjects were male, with the same average weight and height. The subjects were separated in separate rooms away from each other and SCP-5078 at the start of the test. One subject was given multiple videos to watch, all with the happy and light hearted themes. The second subject was given multiple sad videos to watch, depicting war, suffering of others, and other sad themes. The last subject was left alone and not given any videos to watch. After one hour, one at a time, the subjects were introduced to SCP-5078. It took 6.879s seconds for the first subject, who had been exposed to the happy videos, to start crying. It took the second subject, who had been exposed to the sad videos, 2.345s seconds to start crying. The last subject, who had been left alone, took 5.679s to cry.

Addendum 5078 - test conclusion: 

After reviewing the previous experiment conducted by Dr. 11111 1111 and Dr. 111111 1111111, the following is their conclusion.

‘We tested to find out if a person's emotions affect the amount of time they are affected by SCP-5078. It was predicted that if a person's emotions were happy and joyful, then the amount of effect time would increase. A similar prediction goes for people who are upset instead of happy. If a person is sad, then the time they are affected by SCP-5078 will decrease. Given the evidence from our test, we have reason to believe that our hypothesis is correct. The first subject experienced 1.200s of more time before they were affected by SCP-5078, therefore, proving that the emotions a person has do in fact affect the affection time.’


End file.
